


Not Your Average Harem

by 0LemonChild0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Dust Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Edge is your bff, FTM Reader, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fuck Tina, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader - Freeform, Horrortale Sans (Undertale)/Reader - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Killer Sans (Undertale)/Reader, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nightmare Sans (Undertale)/Reader, So is Tina, Soul Bond, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Transphobia, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)& Reader, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), You rename all the guys, fake relationship turns real, fastish burn, male reader - Freeform, sans is an asshole, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LemonChild0/pseuds/0LemonChild0
Summary: (Bad Guy Sans's + HT Papyrus x Ftm! Reader)When you need a place to live your friend Edge graciously let's you live in his gigantic mansion with his "cousins"Dispite the fact you help a great deal with the machine, the original Sans seems to hate you. Eventually, he crosses a line which causes you to drive off into the woods to punch the shit out of a tree. Where you meet your new roommates
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 164
Kudos: 273





	1. The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Key
> 
> (Y/n) - Your Name
> 
> (D/n) - Dead Name
> 
> Everyone knows the classic skeleton nicknames! The only diffrent ones will be Blue and Black, their names are now Scout and Mal :)

When you came into the living room today, you weren't expecting everyone to be there. All the chairs and couches were taken up and everyone appeared nervous.

"Oh! Hey guys, what's up?"

You question curiously, it wasn't often they all gathered in the same place willingly. Unless...

"tina has told me some things about you."

Sans said right off the bat. God damnit.

"Oh?"

"yeah."

He glared, what did Tina say this time?

"i wanted everyone to be here before i spilt the beans."

Everyone seemed to shuffle uncomfortably, they hated these meetings just as much as you.

"Uh... Okay..? What beans need to be spilt?"

You ask to try and lighten the tension in the room.

"when were you planning to tell us (y/n) isn't your real name?"

You felt a cold sweat start to form, you see Edge perk up in alarm, you both share a woried look. You had only ever told Edge you were trans, he was your closest and only friend. Maybe Sans wasn't being transphobic and was just confused?

"What are you talking about? (Y/n) is my real name."

Your grip on your backpack straps tightened. You were lucky your voice didn't waver. 

"so the name (d/n) doesn't ring a bell?"

Your knuckles turned white from how hard you were holding the straps. You grit your teeth. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Edge was now standing by your side, glaring at Sans furiously.

"boss let's at least hear him out, what if-"

Edge cut off his brother.

"NO, SANS NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO MIND HIS OWN BUSINESS AND KEEP OUT OF MEANINGLESSNESS GOSSIP. THESE STUPID MEETINGS ABOUT (Y/N) NEED TO STOP. HE HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO EARN SUSPICION BEFORE AND WON'T START NOW."

He then turns to you and pats your head affectionately.

"Worry Not Friend, The Great And Terrible Edge Will Teach This Trash His Place."

You smile gratefully at the tall skeleton. He was the best.

"...I AGREE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU SEEM TO HATE (Y/N) SO MUCH. HE'S SO NICE!"

Scout adds his input with a smile. Mal scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"HE HATES HIM BECAUSE TINA DOES AND WANTS TO IMPRESS HER."

"i do not 'want to impress her' i'm just worried about all of our safety! what if she leaks our secret?"

There's a quite before Stretch speaks.

"did you just say 'she'?"

Sans angrily grunts and nods.

"that's what i've been trying to say! she's not who she says she is! her real name is (d/n) and she's been lying to us the whole time!"

There's an immediate uproar from everyone.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Edge.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? ARE YOU SICK? DO YOU NEED TO LAY DOWN?"

Papyrus.

"okay usually i'm on your side for these stupid meetings, but what the fuck are you on?

Red.

"i don't know but i want some."

Mutt.

"ditto."

Stretch.

"you don't believe me? then explain this."

He then pulls out a familiar pill bottle. It's your testosterone pills.

"What the fuck!? You went through my stuff!?"

You were absolutely livid this had been going on for too long, time after time he would get some type of 'dirt' on you from Tina and call these house meetings. You were fucking sick of it.

"why would you be upset if you have nothing to hide?"

"Because that's a serious breach of my privacy! How would you like it if I did half the shit you do to me? What if I got the whole house gathered every month to accuse you of something I heard from a relative you haven't seen in years?"

You quickly snatch your pills from the sweating skeleton, he was overwhelmed from the backlash his alternates had given and your powerful words.

You glare deeply into his eyesockets and walk back to Edge. You whisper so only he can hear you.

"I'm going to punch the shit out of some trees, let everyone know I appreciate their support but I'm too angry to tell them right now."

He nods and you slam the door as you leave. 

Sans was about to get his ass handed to him.

______

"Fuck you Sans! Fuck you Tina! Fuck you world!"

You brutally hit the tree with every word you were just so... Angry. This was all that seemed to really work at releasing your anger.

"You're... Bleeding."

A deep voice came from the trees, startling you for a moment. You look down to your hands, battered and bloody

"Ah... I am aren't I?"

You left your gloves at home and there was no way you were going back right now. Not after the stunt Sans just pulled. Edge was probably beating the fuck out of him. You smiled at the thought.

"Do you need... Help?"

The voice, that's right, there was someone with you. They spoke slowly and carefully, as if they had a hard time remembering how to speak.

You took a moment to think, you did need help, but was this voice friendly? The longer you thought the more you realized you didn't have much to lose, no home, no family, one real friend that would probably move on in a year if you passed. You took your chances.

"Uh... Yeah, yeah I could use some help. If that's okay."

You could here leaves crushing from behind your car as the voice made their way to you, as they turned the corner your eyes widened.

"Wow, you're tall."

Tall was a bit of an understatement, he was a GIANT, near 7 feet you would guess. He seemed to blush slightly at the comment,

"...thank you...hands?"

You hesitantly lifted them up for him to examine. As he looked them over, you carefully studied him, he was a Sans, that's for sure, but he was huge, and had a decent chunk of his skull missing, you briefly wondered if it hurt. You smile as his eye lands on your own face.

"I'm (Y/n)"

"...Axe..."

You scrunch up your nose is confusion, you remeber that name... Ah that's right. The ever elusive "Haunted" Cabin in the woods.

"Oh! You're one of the guys that lives in the cabin, right?"

He tenses for a moment before nodding, probably wondering how you knew that. You smile at the confirmation, before pausing a moment.

"Hey um... I'm not sure if it's my place to ask, but, are you... Okay, with that name?"

He tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"It's just that," you turn you head to the side bashfuly, "it seems kind of mean spirited... A lot of the nick names seem mean spirited."

Crooks, Killer, Dust, Nightmare. They all seemed so... Childish. As if they had been picked out by a school-yard bully. No wait, they were probably picked by Sans.

He let's out a rumbling chuckle that startles you slightly as he shakes your hands with his body.

"What would you call me?"

He asks, but judging by the look of surprise on his face, he wasn't expecting an answer.

"How about... Teddy? You look like a Ted, I think, I've never met one before."

This time, he lets go of your hands to laugh with his whole body.

"Teddy. Sure, call me Teddy."

You smile up at the lumbering skeleton, you hoped this was the start of a blossoming friendship.


	2. Nature Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets yelled at and you enjoy a walk with Teddy.

Sans was getting his ass grilled. First it was just Edge.

"WHAT IN THE HELL MADE YOU THINK THIS WAS OKAY? GOING THROUGH HIS STUFF? ACCUSING HIM OF LYING ABOUT HIS IDENTITY? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?"

He felt himself shrink into his jacket, this wasn't how it was ment to go down, Tina had told him (Y/n) was bad news, and he trusted her. Why would she lie?

"yeah, yer bein' a major ass, an tha's coming from me."

Red spoke up next, surprising him. Red was always suspicious of new comers, but the moment he has proof agenst you he had suddenly changed his tune.

Stretch and Mutt chose to stay silent amd let their brothers speak for them.

"WEREN'T YOU THE ONE THAT TOLD US TO HAVE COMPASSION FOR OTHERS? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM NOW?"

"YEAH! YOU'RE BEING A REAL JEARK!"

None of them had given Sans time to speak, they all spoke intent deeply laced in their words. It hurt, but not as much as when Papyrus spoke.

"I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU BROTHER. THE SANS I KNEW WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. IT'S LIKE TINA HAS COMPLETELY CHANGED YOU... It's Like I Don't Know You Anymore..."

The genuine hurt in Papyrus's voice stung Sans. He was the older brother, he was supost to set an example. 

"paps i-"

"YOU THINK HE'D BE MORE ACCEPTING, CONSIDERING THE CHILD THAT SET HIM FREE IS NON-BINARY."

He froze. You were trans. How he hadn't seen it before was lost on him. All the 'evidence' he had gathered started to make sense now. Edge scoffed at him.

"UNBELIEVABLE. YOU DIDN'T KNOW DID YOU? DID YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD CHANGE HIS ENTIRE IDENTITY TO SPY ON US? HOW SELF-ABSORBED COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE?"

Very, apparently.

"damn even scout coulda figured that out."

"HEY!.. HE'S RIGHT THOUGH."

Sans better get ready because they weren't done yet. Not by a long shot

____

"Come with me."

Teddy suddenly tugged you along to a trail, you imagined it was the way back to the cabin. You just barely manage to grab you bag as he continued to lightly drag you.

"Whoa! You're strong! Where are we going?"

You shimmy your bag on to your shoulders, mam, you needed to empty this thing, it was getting heavy. Your struggle went seemingly unnoticed by Teddy.

"Cabin... For band-aids."

Personally, you didn't think you needed them, but if it got you more time with your new friend you'd take it.

...

Okay he was still technically a stranger but the friend deprived part of your brain craved companionship. You already missed Edge.

"Oh! Okay, will the others be okay with that?"

"Probably."

Hm. Not very reassuring but what did you expect. You briefly wondered what everyone was like. Maybe you could ask Teddy? You decided to think on it for a few minutes as a comfortable silence washed over you.

____

Teddy had no clue why he was doing this.

It was rather unlike him to be so... Compassionate. When he saw someone was in their part of the woods, he was ready to scare the living Hell out of them. Until he saw it was you. Although he was sure his brother would be proud, it was strange to him.

You were so small compared to him, while you were oviously capable of taking care of yourself. He felt an overwhelming need to protect you coming from deep in his SOUL. Just as it had any other time he saw you.

He would never tell you of course, that he would watch you, even if it was only when you were training. He knew you lived in the lodge with the others, and he a was a bit obsessed with you.

The way you fought made him feel tingly inside. He was always watching from within the tree line with absolute adoration. But he had never had the courage to speak to you until now. Now that you were on his terf, it was easier for confidence to build up. 

And now he was taking you to his home. For band-aids. Yep. Nothing more. Band-aids for your knuckles and then you'd be on your way. You'd probably forget about him completely and move on with your life. 

His depressive line of thinking was cut off by your voice.

"So! Would you mind telling me what the others are like? I've only heard rumours, and well... I'm sure they were pretty exaggerated."

You smile up at him kindly. He liked your smile.

"mmm... Crooks is my bro... He's pretty cool. The most approachable out of us all... He likes to make traps... and he's gotten real good at cooking."

You nodded, letting him know you were listening.

He thought about how he would tell you about the others. He didn't want to sugar coat it. But he didn't want to scare you either. He ultimately decided to go the middle route. 

"Killer is... Aloof. I guess you could say. He's more interested in books than talking most of the time... Not that I blame him. He... All of us have been through a lot... The transition has been hard... But we're all trying."

They were trying. They all wanted to be better. Suddenly getting pulled into in a soft world like this was a real shock. But they each tried their best to assimilate. This was good for them. They needed this.

As if hearing his inner tormoil, you squeeze his hand reassuringly. He squeezes back.

"Dust might come off a little aggressive at first... But he's a softy... He just wants us all to be safe."

Teddy recalled the first time they'd met a woman named Tina. Eveyone seemed to sense she was bad news (Except for Sans of course.) And Dust could have a real mean mug if he wanted to. Paired with his horrifying injury and height? She didn't get too close to his group.

"And Nightmare... He's probably trying the hardest out of all of us. He's been trying to make a friend for ages now. He's got tons of these "How to make friends" books. But no one will even look twice at him."

Okay he might have slightly exaggerated this one. Papyrus was actually the one that owned those books. But he had seen Nighmare reading them before. Everyone knew Nightmare wanted friends outside of them. But had always pretended he didn't just to keep everyone happy. He was a good guy that Nightmare.

"Well I've also been looking for friends. Maybe we were destined to meet."

He chuckles. 

"hehehe... Yeah... Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of the comments you've left! I'm glad y'all are enjoying this so far, i have a lot of plans. Including the classic "we start fake dating to piss someone off but fall in love with eachother in the process and then we date for real" eheheheh


	3. Skeleton Glowstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Fluster Papyrus and meet Dust!

"We're here."

You look up in surprise. The walk here had been fun. After Teddy's brief description of everyone you had started talking about random things. Like your favorite colors, food, and animal. (His were Burgundy, his brother's spaghetti, and a deer)

"Oh! That was faster than I thought it would be."

He hummed in acknowledgment as he unlocked the door to the large cabin. You could smell something cooking.

"SANS! YOU'RE HOME EARLY! I'M NOT EVEN DONE WITH THE FOOD YET!"

A loud voice that you presumed to be Papyrus spoke. (You had also told Teddy about your work on the machine, so it wouldn't be weird when you refused to refer to his brother by his nickname.)

"yeah. I brought a friend, he needs some band-aids."

You step in and take a look around. You were currently in the living room, you could hear some bangs in the kitchen to your right before a head popped out of it's door way.

"WHAT!? A FRIEND!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE WERE HAVING A GUEST? I WOULD HAVE MADE EXTRA SPAGHETTI!"

Yep. It was Papyrus, you couldn't see much of him but from what you could tell, he was in dire need of some braces. You made a mental note in your head to talk to Edge about it before smiling at his friendly disposition. 

"sorry bro, must've slipped my mind."

Papyrus slipped the rest of his body out of the kitchen for you to see his full glory. Good God. You thought Teddy was tall but Papyrus made him look normal sized. He was a good foot taller then him! Maybe more, considering he was slouched.

"GOODNESS SANS YOU REALLY NEED TO WRITE IN YOUR NOTEBOOK MORE! THAT'S WHY WE BOUGHT IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

They continued back and forth for a while. Classic Sans and Papyrus banter. Causing you to chuckle, reminding them if their guest.

"OH HOW RUDE OF ME! GREETINGS HUMAN! I AM-"

You cut him of by taking his hand into a gentle shake. You notice he's wearing an apron the reads "Kiss The Cook Skeleton" it looked like Cook had been crossed out and 'Skeleton' had been written in with a sharpie. Cute.

"Papyrus, I know! Sans has told me a lot about you! I'm (Y/n)."

He smiled widely as he shook back vigorously with a small 'Nyeh!'

"It's Been So Long Since I Was Introduced As Papyrus."

He says, his voice now quite. Causing you to frown. You place your other hand onto his gloved one. 

"Yeah... Yeah I know. But you know what? Why don't we come up with a new Nick name?"

His previous crest-fallen look morphs into one of surprise

"Really?"

You feel a sharp stab of pain in your SOUL. He looked so hopeful. It would seem the time in his underground did some damage to his optimistic attitude.

"Of course!"

Teddy lightly pats his arm, giving him a wink.

"Yeah bro, he gave me a new nick name too, I think you'll like whatever he comes up with."

He looks back and forth between you two before standing proudly at his full height. 

Yeah, he was huge.

_____

"VERY WELL HUMAN-GUEST, IF YOU HAVE MY BROTHER'S TRUST. YOU HAVE MINE! I HAVE FAITH YOUR NICK NAME WILL BE AS GREAT AS ME!"

I Ignore The Burning Pain In My Back As (Y/n) Laughs, This Human Was Nice. Sans Trust's Them, So I Should Too! I Try To Ignore Any Creeping Doubt In My Mind. Sans Has Never Been Wrong Before!

"It might not reach that level of great, but I can try!"

He Crosses His Hands Over His Chest. I Feel My SOUL Flutter At His Words. Strange. That's Never Happened Before. 

"NYEH-HEH-HEH! JOKES! I LIKE YOU HUMAN (Y/N)!"

His Eyes Fill With What I Can Only Imagine As Familiarity. I Almost Deflate At The Sight. He Must Know The "Other" Papyrus. The Better Vertion Of Me. 

"I like you too Papyrus!"

I Feel His Intent Is Friendship, But It Does Not Stop My SOUL From Swooning. How Long It Has Been Since I Have Been Complimented! I Feel My Magic Gather To My Cheeks And Sans' Inquisitive Look.

"NYEH! Y-YOU ARE VERY KIND (Y/N)!"

He Smiles And Rubs The Back Of His Neck Bashfuly. Cute. This Human Is Cute.

"Awe, thanks Papyrus! You're so sweet!"

His Eyes Brighten As He Says This. The Magic In My Face Glows Brighter. This Was Too Much! Yet Not Enough. I Feel Conflicted.

"Ah! That's it! Sweet! Papyrus, how do you feel about the name Sugar?"

I Nearly Faint At The Notion. A Pet Name! And We Haven't Even Gone On Our First Date Yet! I Do Not Trust My Words, So I Nod. His Smile Is Worth This Embaressment.

"Sugar and Teddy! What a cute duo!"

I Can't Move. I Know By Now My Magic Reaches Across My Whole Face. I Hear Sans Laughing. He Thinks I'm Cute? My SOUL Does Backflips.

____

"I think you broke him."

Sugar had suddenly stopped moving, or talking for that matter. At this point he had become a lamp with how much he was glowing.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Teddy chuckles in amusement and pats your head.

"Nah, he's just not used to sweet talk, don't be surprised if he asks you on a date later, something tells me you made an impression on him."

A Date? With Sugar? It didn't sound bad, you hadn't been on a date in forever. You'd give him a chance if he asked. You both needed the confidence. You rubbed your hands together in a quick motion before clapping them together.

"So. Band-aids?"

"band-aids." Teddy nodded. "I'll get 'em. You mind checking on the food? Dunno how long he'll be like this."

"Yeah! I can do that."

You pat Surgar on the arm as you pass him going to the kitchen. Looks like he was making lasagna, you smile, thinking of Edge. Luckily, you paid attention durring his cooking lessons. You quickly got to work.

____

"Is Paps alright? He's kinda frozen-"

You turn to see a new skeleton, he was a Sans type. In fact you had almost mistaken him for the original. If it wasn't for his eyes. Both were a bright ruby red, his right one mixed with a sky blue.

Suddenly. You were pinned to the wall. 

"Who are you and what are doing here?"

His voice wasn't loud, but it was threatening. His face was twisted into a scowl and his right eye was now a flaming lilac... It was beautiful. You were stuck. Normally you would have just thrown him over your shoulder. But you were mesmerized by the flame.

Just as suddenly as you were pinned. He dropped you.

His face held more purple magic, this time for a blush. Did you say that out loud?

"What are you playing at human?"

His voice wasn't as strong now, he was probably flustered. You were in shock (and surprisingly turned on.)

"What happened here."

Teddy was back. Holding a box of band-aids and a bottle of alcohol. His eyesockets were blank. You could move again, you shook you head to clear your thoughts. What the Fuck. You were now in the living room.

Looking around you now see two more skeletons by the previous one's side. Everyone is looking at you. The one that pinned you glared, while the newcomers tilted their heads curiously. Teddy and Sugar stood in front of you protectively.

"Uh...This isn't how I wanted my first impression to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome?? I love reading your comments and speculations! Please keep commenting! It gives me the motivation to keep writing!
> 
> I'm gonna start posting art for this sorry on my Instagram! @crying_breakfast_friends_


	4. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet everyone! You eat dinner and end the day with 2 dates planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note!
> 
> When Dust! Paps is speaking in Dust's head I use ' ' when he's in his ghost form it goes back to " "

Somehow. Dust knew today would be different. It didn't start strange. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. But there was a feeling. Something different was going to happen, he knew his Papyrus could feel it too.

'SOMETHING FEELS WEIRD, I THINK SOMETHING GOOD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TODAY!'

He had no clue what to expect. However it certainly wasn't the human in their kitchen. He quickly attacked the stranger, dispite Papyrus's protests. Which was what lead them here.

"I'm (Y/n). I live in the lodge."

Dust squinted in suspicion. He didn't trust you at all. If you lived in the lodge, why in the world would you be anywhere near them? He noted Axe and Crooks' obvious protectiveness over you.

'STOP BEING SO NEGITIVE!!' Papyrus echoed in his mind. He willed him to be quite. He needed to focus.

Nightmare was the first to speak up. While he looked confident, Dust could tell he was a ball of anxiety, they hadn't exactly had the best track record with humans.

"Yes... (Y/n), why are you here?"

The human smiled slightly before lifting up their hands. He didn't know what they were doing at first, he was almost ready to attack them, thinking it was a threat, when he noticed the pink Band-aids on their knuckles.

'I TOLD YOU IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO BUY THOES!' 

Dust scrunched up his face at the Hello-kitty band-aids. He remembered Papyrus bothering him to purchase them. 'NO NOT THE PAW PATROL ONES!! IT HAS TO BE HELLO-KITTY!!' He had nagged.

He hated that cat now.

"Teddy thought I could use some band-aids... I was punching a tree without my gloves."

The three skeletons turned to look at eachother quizzically, all thinking the same thing, before turning back to you. This time it was Killer that spoke.

"Who the Hell is Teddy?"

A grunt came from Axe as he raised his arm up

"'s me."

There was a pregnant pause before they broke out in hysterics. Killer fell to the floor, occasionally slapping his hand on the ground, Dust leaned over to clutch his nonexistent stomach, and Nightmare, trying to be polite, only let out a small chuckle.

"COME ON NOW! IT'S A LOVELY NAME!"

Crooks attempted to reason, Dust snorted and wiped away a fake tear.

"For a stuffed animal maybe."

While he and Crooks argued on whether Teddy was a good name or not, he noticed Axe moving closer to the human. Weird. Nightmare quickly ended the small squabble.

"It doesn't matter if you don't like it Dust, this is Axe's decision."

Everyone looked to the tallest Sans expectantly. He gave a small nod.

"I like it."

Dust noticed the human light up. He huffed in irritation, Teddy. That name sucked.

"So!"

The human clapped his hands together and smiled. 

"What are your names?"

Each skeleton gave his name, the human nodded along, until his eyes landed on the empty space next to Dust.

"And you?"

______

There was a long silence. Did you say something wrong?

"I told you my name is Dust, are you deaf? Or just stupid?"

"BROTHER THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT OUR GUEST!"

You shook your head slowly before pointing at the ghostly Papyrus.

"No, I was referring to him."

Dust's eyes widened. He turned to look at his brother and then back to you. He lifted his hand and pointed to him.

"...Him?"

You nod eagerly. Clasping your hands together

"Yeah! I thought there was only 5 of y'all! What's his nick name?"

"HUMAN!"

Ghost Papyrus was quick to your side. He looked overjoyed and full of hope.

"CAN YOU REALLY SEE ME?"

You tilt you head in confusion, looking around, the others seemed either shocked or disturbed. Was there something you weren't getting?

"Yeah...? Why shouldn't I?"

He let out a loud 'NYEH-HEH-HEH!' before he zoomed off doing all kinds of air tricks.

"OH JOYOUS JOYOUS DAY!! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE SOMEONE OTHER THAN SANS HAS SEEN ME!!"

You smiled widely at his excitement, it was contagious! But wait... If He hadn't been seen by anyone other than Dust...

"Does that mean you don't have a nick name?"

He suddenly halted and gasped loudly. Zipping right back to your side with his hands on his face.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU SUGGESTING YOU GIVE ME A NICK NAME!?"

You chuckle at his enthusiasm, man Papyrus really doesn't change that much does he?

"I mean, yeah! If you want me to!"

You let out a small yelp as he lifts you into a hug. Ghosts can lift things??

"YES! YES! YES! PLEASE! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A NICK NAME!!"

You hear a faint commotion from the others.

"Who's doing that!?"

Teddy growls in anger. Dust stares at you in astonishment. 

"...it's Papyrus."

Ghost Paps sets you down and stares at you with a big smile. Patiently awaiting his new name. Are all Papyrus's this cute?

"Well... I have a few in mind," you think for a moment. "they also come with a matching nick name for your brother." You slyly add, hoping he would get the hint. He does. Papyrus 'NYEH's' excitedly.

"OH PLEASE DO RENAME HIM! DUST IS SUCH A FILTHY NAME ANYWAYS!"

You hear a 'hey!' from Dust, you chuckle and rub your hands together.

"Well, there's Jupiter and Lunar, Lilac and Violet, and then Phantom and Casper."

"Bro please pick Phantom and-"

"I LIKE LILAC AND VIOLET! I WISH TO BE VIOLET!!"

Dust groans loudly.

"Now I've got a lame name too? This blows."

You knew he easily could have rejected the "cutesy" nick name, but the soft look he held showed he was just glad Violet was happy.

____

"Sugar could you hand me the parmesan?"

It was now dinner time, and thankfully, the food hadn't burnt while you were away. Sugar handed you the plastic bottle and you drowned your spaghetti in the powdery cheese.

Apparently Sugar had made not just the lasagna, but a whole feast of pasta dishes! Ranging from Chicken Alfredo to Soba, It was much like a buffet.

"You renamed his too?"

Nighmare asked, looking up from his bowl of Ramen. You nodded as you stuffed your face with the award winning spaghetti.

"It suits him better don't you think? Oh my god this is so good, this rivals Edge's cooking."

Sugar's cheaks began to glow again.

"THANK YOU (Y/N)! I MADE THE PARMESAN AS WELL!"

"No way. Can I live here with you guys?

This got a laugh out of everyone as you gorged yourself in the pasta. Then your phone started ringing, you pulled it out and hesitantly looked between it and the mouth watering food.

Killer chuckled at your dilemma.

"Go ahead and answer it here, we don't mind."

You give him a grateful look as you put the phone to your ear, still eating.

"Hello?"

"I FELT A DISTURBANCE. DID YOU COMPARE SOMEONES COOKING TO MINE?"

"Yeah but even you and your "high standards" would love this."

You hear a scoff from the other line.

"I DOUBT IT! NO ONE IS AS GREAT AS ME!"

You snort and rolled your eyes.

"I can hear it now 'THIS FOOD IS... ADEQUATE. MY COMPLEMENTS TO THE CHEF!'"

You perfectly mimic the tall skeleton.

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!"

You faintly hear Red snickering in the backround.

"i dunno boss, i think it was spot on."

"YOU-"

The call ends suddenly. The table is silent for a full minute. Then Nighmare starts laughing. You glance at eachother for a moment before everyone else follows.

____

"Please feel free to come back again soon, we've all really enjoyed your company."

Nightmare bids you at the door. Everyone was seeing you goodbye.

"YES PLEASE COME BACK AGAIN SO I CAN TALK TO SOMEONE OTHER THAN LILAC."

"Of course guys! You're all really cool and I'd love to hang out again."

Killer pats your shoulder and give you a friendly smile.

"You're like, really funny, seriously this is the hardest I've laughed in months."

"I'm glad! If you ever need a laugh you have my number!.. And my address."

You add on with a laugh. He snorts then waves, leaving to his room. Teddy and Sugar stand side by side. They're whispering to eachother.

"go on, ask him."

"I Don't Know Sans... What If He Just Wants To Be Friends?"

You recall Teddy saying something about Sugar wanting to ask you out, you decide to help the guy out.

"Hey Sugar! Teddy! I'm about to head out." 

The taller Skeleton spins around to face you nervously, Teddy appears laxed.

"now's yer chance bro. See ya later (Y/n)."

He rubs your hair affectionately before blinking out if sight. Shortcut. You briefly think back to when you first met hours ago, his voice had changed, it wasn't as slow or proper anymore, you took that as a sign he was more comfortable around you now. You feel a sense of pride swell in your SOUL.

"Nyeh, Human (Y/n)... I Was Wondering If...If You'd Possibly Like To Go On A Date?"

He blushed and nervously played with his gloved hands. You chuckle and grab his gloves in comfort.

"Of course Sugar, I would love to, text me the details okay?"

He imediently relaxed and let out a huff of relief before returning to his usual chipper mood.

"NYEH! I SHALL GO PLAN RIGHT NOW! HERE IS YOUR PARTING GIFT DEAR (Y/N)!"

He gently handed you a bag of left overs before running of to his room. How adorable. You shook your head with a smile and began your journey home.

In a moment of clarity. You think about how your visit went. While it started off rather rough, in just a few hours you already felt more welcome there than you ever had at the lodge. You thought about Killer and Nighmare, you still had to think of nicknames for them.

Your line of thought breaks when you hear a twig snap, you turn to see Lilac and Violet, Lilac stands awkwardly as Violet pushes him forward. 

"Oh! Hi Lilac! I was wondering where you were."

He coughs into his hand and shoves his hands into his pockets and looks away bashfuly. You're surprised, this was a complete 180 from his attitude towards you earlier, you guess the shared experience of seeing his brother changed his tune.

"I... Came to walk you to your car. The woods aren't safe at night, and you've got food with you so..."

His cheeks are a light shade of purple. Awe! He cares about you. For a second, you wonder if he would have done this even if you couldn't see his bro. Probably not. You smile thankfully.

"Oh that's so sweet of you! Thanks man!"

He shuffles to your side and stutters out a small 'no problem.' You continue walking. It's peacful, nothing but the sound of bugs and the crunching of dirt under your feet. You look up at the sky in wonder, it was breathtaking.

There was no light pollution this far out, the normally black sky was littered in meshes of purples and blues. Nebulas. They were beautiful, and the stars, they were so bright.

"It's nice right?"

Lilac commented on your starstruck expression.

"Yeah... Do you really see this every night?"

"If it ain't cloudy yeah... It's really cool."

You couldn't believe how lucky they were to be able to admire this all the time. You weren't an astronomy buff by any means, but you could appreciate beauty when you saw it.

"I can show you the best spot to star gaze. If you want me to that is, later, like next time you come over? If you do I mean, I'm not trying to force you or anything-"

You laugh at how awkwardly he stumbles over his words, he glows a bright purple and looks away in shame.

"I'd like that. Text me okay?

He straightens in surprise and nods eagerly.

"Yes! Uh I mean, y-yeah, i will."

It's not long before you're at your car. You're slightly disappointed with how short the walk had been, just like how it had been with Teddy.

"Well, this is my ride. Let me know about that date okay?"

"D-date? Oh yeah, sorry, lost in thought..."

He blushes again, and you smile.

"You're blush is really cute you know? See you later Lilac."

You blink and he's gone, you laugh and begin your dive back to the lodge, you hook your phone up to your car and call Edge.

"WHAT, BITCH?"

He affectionately answers, you roll your eyes.

"Hello to you too Bestie. Have I got some tea for you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilac: guys i accidentally asked (Y/n) on a date.  
> Everyone at the cabin: How do you accidentally ask someone on a date?  
> Lilac, burning purple: I DON'T KNOW OKAY??
> 
> Side note! If y'all could suggest names for Killer that would be great! I have one for nightmare already but killer Low Key got me stumped.


	5. Back To The Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Nightmare his new nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I got TONS of name suggestions for Killer. I had a hard time narrowing it down but I thought it would be best if you guys chose through the poll at the start of the chapter!
> 
> The name with the most votes will be Killers nickname!

[New Nickname for Killer (NYAH)](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13621655/New-Nick-Name-For-Killer-NYAH)

.

.

.

When you entered the house Edge was waiting for you on the couch. He had added fairy lights to the living room and his fancy tea set was spread across the coffee table.

"OKAY! EVERYTHING IS SET UP, NOW YOU CAN TELL ME EVERYTHING."

When you mentioned having tea he had imediently told you to wait until you had gotten home so you could 'PROPERLY TALK.' 

This was quite normal for you, whenever either of you were told a secret or something particularly interesting had happened that day, you would set up shop in the living room to gossip like old house wives. You held no secrets between eachother, not even others secrets.

Your tea was prepared exactly how you liked it.

"Okay, so remember that cabin in the woods?"

You went through most of the night retelling your experience with the Cabin Skeletons to Edge, from meeting Teddy in the woods to staying over for dinner, you left no detail unshared. 

"And then Lilac asked me out."

He nearly choked on his tea in shock, he sputtered for a few second before regaining his composure.

"I'M NOT SURE I HEARD THAT RIGHT. YOU SAID LILAC, THE GUY THAT _ATTACKED_ YOU, ASKED YOU OUT, ALONG WITH _ANOTHER_ GUY?"

You appreciated his quick acceptance of the new names and nodded sporadically.

"I know right? I think it had something to do with his brother, I don't think he would have been nearly as nice if I hadn't been able to see him."

Edge nodded in understanding and took another sip of his tea.

"THIS WILL BE GOOD FOR YOU I SUPPOSE. I IMAGINE YOUR CONFIDENCE HAD BOOSTED SIGNIFICANTLY AFTER BEING ASKED OUT BY TWO GUYS IN ONE DAY."

He teased lightly, giving you small smirk, you let out a hearty laugh.

"You know what? It really has."

You smile, thinking of Sugar, he was probably trying to plan out the perfect date in his room, most likely lying on the ground with his feet in the air while he wrote out every step he would take to make the date as great as him.

Then you thought about Lilac, while he did attack you when you first met, you imagine seeing a random person you had never seen before, in your home, full of people notorious for not having friends, would set of an alarm to protect his family.

"YOU'RE REALLY EXCITED FOR THOSE DATES HUH?"

"I am! Oh! Speaking of date, do you think you could help me schedule a doctors appointment for Sugar?"

He looks at you in bewilderment, he slowly starts to speak.

"YOU... WANT TO TAKE HIM TO THE DOCTORS FOR A DATE?"

"No," you laugh "after the date! I want to get him a wellness check up, the poor dude is probably always in pain."

While the obvious problems were his back and teeth, you were fairly certain he had a hard time seeing as well, while you were cooking with him you had notice he would squint and would hold the seasonings close to his face.

He noded with a laugh.

"AH! OF COURSE, PERHAPS IT'S TIME WE HEAD TO BED THEN, I CAN SCHEDUAL AN APPOINTMENT WHEN YOU GET YOUR DATE INFO, I WOULDN'T WANT IT TO FALL ON EITHER IF THOSE DAYS."

You yawn, suddenly overwhelmingly tired.

"Yeah that sound good, my room or yours?"

You help Edge take his tea set to the kitchen for cleaning.

"I BELIEVE IT IS YOUR TURN."

You stretch out your stiff muscles and mumble a 'kay' while heading upstairs to your room to change. Putting on a shirt was easy but you almost fell on your face about 4 times trying to put on your sweatpants on, you give up quickly, flopping onto your bed. You were too tired to deal.

"Move Your Ass."

You groan as you roll over, Edge crawls into your bed and tucks the both of you in. 

"Good Night (Y/n)."

You hummed as he held you to his chest.

You've always had trouble sleeping, it was a HUGE problem when you were younger. At first your parents had thought you would grow out of it, that you were just being a kid. They didn't realize how severe your condition was until you had suddenly collapsed in the middle of school one day.

After that you had tried every type of medicine known to man, but the only thing that seemed to help was company. Even now, when it wasn't nearly as bad anymore. Sleep alway came easier when there was someone to hold you. You would even go as far as to say you slept better when you were with someone else.

"Night bestie..."

_____

It's late. I know it is. I have work in the morning, but I can't sleep. I yawn. Man I wish I could sleep. I huff and turn to face my window curtains, pulling my blankets with me.

It's been nearly 4 hours since I originally laid down to sleep, I had done eveything the Internet suggested, I turned off all of my electronics 30 minutes before bed, my room was completely dark, Hell I even stopped drinking coffee. But nothing was working.

"Whatever..."

I throw my blankets off and blip to my void, I don't spend as much time here as I used to. It was my safe space, a place I could come to unwind. But now it only felt suffocatingly lonely and depressing. I suddenly feel incredibly grateful everything at home

"I can't believe I lived like this."

I walked through the void causally, passing tons of colorful bubbles, each showing a diffrent adventure. When I couldn't sleep, I liked to watch other's dreams, I remember my early days, before I was courupted, where I longed to join them just as my brother did. But I knew the fantasy would turn sour if I so much as brushed it. Dream was the one everyone wanted. It was just the ways things were.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts. Things are diffrent now. Dream won't bother me anymore, not here. I stop and look around.

I smiled peering into Sugar's bubble, he looked like himself before the famine, and was driving down the highway in the red convertible he always wanted. This was a dream Sugar had often, the only diffrence now being the human sat in the passenger side with him. 

It was (Y/n). I laughed at the sight, did he really like you that much? I'm interrupted by a bubble brushing against my leg, turning it black.

I wasn't planning on giving anyone nightmares tonight. In fact I hadn't caused any nightmares in months. This was a set back to my progress. I could feel the negitive energy fueling me.

I frown at the bubble. Maybe I could try to fix it? It was wishful thinking, but what was the harm in trying?

'Probably a fight with your brother. You're just going to make things worse.' 

A bitter voice chimed, I shunned the voice away. No. I'm a better person now. I can help. I take in a deep breath before merging with the bubble.

____

You were having a nightmare. There was no real images, just feelings. Feelings of fear, dread, and loneliness. You knew it was a dream, but the crushing feelings didn't hurt any less.

You could feel every single negative thing you'd ever said or heard about yourself all at once. This was the worst pain you had ever felt in your life.

"Hey."

You open your eyes to a white room, this was your dream, you look around for an ounce of color and land on a figure, was that who spoke? They were blurry.

"Hey (Y/n)."

They were closer now, their shape became more define, you recognized them.

"N-nightmare?"

Your voice croaked, what was going on?

"Yeah it's me... I'm... Sorry."

You sniff and you suddenly realize your face is wet, you wipe at your cheek and look at your hand in confusion. You were crying, you guess that's why he was so blurry before.

"For what?"

He was sat by your side now, he had his hands in his lap. 

"For this... I did this... I didn't mean too! Really! Your bubble just-"

He stopped talking in exasperation, his hands clutched at his shorts and he began tearing up himself. This sobers you fast, you never could put yourself first.

You gently place your hand on his in comfort, he stops clutching his shorts and turns to you.

"So... I have no clue what you just said. But I don't blame you, okay?"

His eyesockets widened and giant tears came flooding out. He looked tired the kind of tierd that keeps you up at night rather than puts you to sleep. You were very familler with it. You said nothing as you pulled the inky skeleton into a hug. He was fast to hug back, squeezing you tight.

He sobbed for a few more minutes as you gently rubbed his back and occationaly whispering words of comfort.

"It's okay, I've got you."

"I'm here for you, just let it out."

"You're okay."

When his tears stopped, he still held on to you, you held him back. He suddenly laughs.

"What's so funny?"

You ask with a chuckle.

"I came here to comfort you. But here we are."

You squeeze him a little. That was funny. You guess he did comfort you, in a way. Mutual comfort.

"Here we are."

There was a few minutes of silence as you continued to hold eachother. Both tears had gone, but the comfort the embrace brought warmed your SOULs.

"I thought of a nickname for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it's okay if you don't like it though, I can think of a new one."

You feel him take a deep breath and a long exhale.

"...What is it?"

"I was thinking Pitch. Like from Rise of The Guardians."

You thought it was a fun name, you thought he and Pitch were similar before hand, but now that he is somehow in your dream I practicality sealed the deal for you..

"Isn't he a villain?"

You thought about it, he was. His goal was to terrify children, which, by most standards, is a bad thing. You respond quickly as to not offend him.

"Yeah, he is, but he's not all bad, all he wants is to be believed in, to be seen. He just... Has an unfortunate power."

More silence, you let him think about the name. You didn't know it, but you had hit closer to home than you had intended. His SOUL cried in joy at the accidental acceptance.

"Okay, I like it. Pitch..."

You smile and close your eyes. When you open them again, you're back in your room.

"Are You Okay? You Were Crying."

You look at Edge in hazy confusion, where did Pitch go? Then you remeber that was a dream.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare turned dream."

He pat your head and left to the door.

"IF YOU SAY SO. I HAVE TO GET READY FOR WORK SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT MY BREAKFAST." 

You give a nod of affirmation and rub the sleep out of your eyes. That dream was weird. You should definetly let him know about the new nickname you thought of. You stretch and reach for your phone. You have a few messages, all from unknown numbers, probably the guys. You open up the first one.

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

_it's teddy_

You laugh at the bland text. You notice the lack of punctuation and capitalization.

**You**

_Hi Teddy!!_

You set his contact and move on to the next message.

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

_HI (Y/N), IT'S SUGAR!_

_I'VE ALREADY PLANNED OUT OUR DATE! ARE YOU FREE THIS WEEKEND?_

Unlike his brother, Sugar uses punctuation, he does type in all caps though.

**You**

_Hi Sugar! I should be free this Saturday, what were you thinking about doing?_

Just as you were about to move to the next message, Sugar responds.

**✨Sugar Sugar✨**

_SATURDAY IS PERFECT!_

_I WAS THINKING ABOUT THE ZOO! I'VE NEVER BEEN AND I HEARD THERE'S A SCAVENGER HUNT!_

_I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A FUN ACTIVITY FOR US TO DO TOGETHER. :)_

You smile at the texts, he was just too adorable.

**You**

_The zoo sounds great Sugar, I've never been either!_

**✨Sugar Sugar✨**

_SPECTACULAR! I'LL SEND YOU THE DETAILS ON FRIDAY!_

**You**

_Can't wait! 💕_

Three more to go!

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

_hay it's killer_

**You**

_deadass gonna put you in my contacts as [REDACTED] because I don't have a nick name for you yet._

**[REDACTED]**

_bro huh_

_(y/n)_

_u better think of 1 soon or u gotta start countn ur days_

You laugh and roll your eyes. What a dork. You move on to the next message.

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

_Hey did you just come out of the oven?_

**You**

_I'm sorry what._

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

_Because you're hot._

**You**

_That was fucking awful._

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

_yeah but you smiled right?_

**You**

_...bitch_

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

_Actually, it's Lilac_

You don't know why you're not surprised.

**💜Lilac💜**

_hehe you're probably cussing me out rn so I'll talk to you later._

This motherfucker- you know what, whatever. You move on to the last message.

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

_Thank you for last night, I really needed that._

You immediately think of Pitch, so it wasn't a dream? Or it was and he was really there somehow? You had a lot of questions.

**You**

_Of course, I don't know what your going through right now but I think we both needed that._

_Also, I'd like you to explain wtf that was next time I come over._

**Pitch** 💀

 _Lol I will_.

You place you phone down and look up at the ceiling. Today was Thrusday and you had nothing to do. You though about the cabin boys and how you met them in the first place. Which reminded you. You needed to thank the others for defending you. You huff and stand up from you bed. You would when you saw them. 

First order of business. Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I learned how to fucking use bold and italics on here
> 
> The last 4 chapters have just been random, which got me thinking that maybe I should start an upload schedule! With the rate I'm pumping these out I thought why not?
> 
> So from now on chapters should be uploaded on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday's!
> 
> if it's not uploaded on the right day there'll be a note at the begining explaining why there was a delay. That way y'all won't have to deal with author note chapters
> 
> Love y'all! 💕


	6. Kitchen Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is looking for Nightmare.
> 
> You, Scout, and Mal hang out in the kitchen

When he saw a nightmare was created, he was quick to jump in. It had been months since his brother had been active, and he was growing worried. Both in concern for his brother and the paranoia that he was planning something big.

Last time he had taken a break from nightmares he had formed The Bad Sans's and almost beat him, if it weren't for his new allies Blue and Ink, Dream wouldn't be alive.

He was in a white room, which could only mean Nightmare was here too, the dream was balancing between their energies, causing the nothingness. It wasn't hard to find you, the owner of the dream.

You were curled up in a ball, whimpering and crying. Just as he was going to help you he heard his brother.

"...I'm sorry"

He froze in place, he hadn't been noticed by either of you yet, so he shut his mouth, sorry? When was the last time his brother had ever said sorry? He continues watching as the human, they weren't freaking out. Even when he sat down next to you. Why? 

"For what?"

"For this... I did this... I didn't mean too! Really! Your bubble just-"

"So... I have no clue what you just said. But I don't blame you, okay?"

For the first time in a long _long_ time. He watched his brother cry. The tears were big and cyan, it was then he noticed he could _see_ both of his eyes. Looking closer he noticed his clothes were normal, a purple hoodie and black shorts. The goop was clearing up. Dream nearly sobbed when he saw you two embrace.

His brother was coming back.

When the dream had ended he made his way to doodlesphere as fast as he could. So fast in fact he ended up crashing into Ink. Ink was quick to recover, pulling himself and Dream to their feet. Ink smiled politely, his eye lights turned pink and blue in confusion.

"Hey Dream! What's got you in a rush?"

"I need to ask you a favor"

_____

As soon as you entered the kitchen you knew you wanted to eat some of the left overs Sugar had packed for you. They were calling for you in the fridge, just waiting to be warmed and eaten.

"Good Morning (Y/n)! I'm Glad You're Back, Are You Feeling Okay Now?"

You turned to see Scout, he was performing his daily ritual of a bagel and blueberry yoghurt while you waited for your detectables to be heated.

You give him a friendly wave and half of a smile, you were still pretty much asleep even in the middle of filling a glass of water.

"Hey Scout, yeah I'm doing a lot better now, thanks for asking."

Scout was a kind fellow, He always made sure you felt welcome and included in the lodge when the Sans types were being... Well, Sans Types. He was one of the few friends you had.

"That's Good, Where Did You Go Yesterday? We Were Worried When You Didn't Come Back."

You were sure by 'we' he ment him and Papyrus, you doubted the others really cared all that much, especially considering many knew you could hold your own. Mal was probably the least worried, ever since you kicked his ass in a sparing match he had a level of respect for you. You were just as close with him as you were with Scout.

"Oh! Yeah sorry, I just kinda ran off huh? Edge probably said I went to blow off steam right? It started when my knuckles began to bleed..."

You told a much shorter vertion of yesterday's events to Scout than you did Edge, it wasn't that you didn't want to tell him, he was just notoriously unfocused durring long speeches. You managed to hold his attention the whole time, even when you paused to chew your food.

"Wowzers! That Must Have Been An Adventure!"

You nodded with a smile. Your plate was empty and your stomach was full, what a satisfying breakfast.

"Yeah, they were really cool, not at all like the rumours."

It was when you were washing your dishes you remembered the mental note you made in bed.

"Oh, by the way, I didn't say it in the moment but I really appreciated the back up you and the others gave me yesterday, it means a lot."

Scout nodded with a closed eyed smile, before he could respond Mal had entered the convertation while making himself some toast.

"Classic Was Being An Asshole And Needed To Be Put In His Place."

Scout huffed at Mal's inappropriate language and you rolled your eyes in amusement, this was going to be fun.

"While I Do Agree I'd Rather It Not Be Said In Such A Foul Way."

Mal lightly glared at his softer counterpart as he sipped on his coffee.

"What Other Way Could It Be Said That Fits The Level Of Foolery That Ass Clown Possesses?"

"Literally Any Other Insult That Doesn't Involve Such Awful Words!"

You let yourself interrupt Scout before anything else was said, while you thought it was funny, you were sure the others wouldn't want to be woken up by an argument.

"Guys, as much as I love watching y'all debate, I don't think the others want to separate anyone if it gets out of hand, and let's face it, Mal would let it get out of hand."

Scout sips his juice with a pout, upset he didn't get to expand on his say, while Mal only smirks in mock victory. Your phone pings, causing eveyone to look in it's direction.

"Oh! It's Teddy!"

You excitedly open your messages. You hear Mal ask "Who The Hell Is That?" Before Scout fills him in on to story of your absence yesterday.

 **Teddy Bear** 💕

_sugar is really excited for yalls date he wont stop talking about it_

**You**

_hehe that's good! I'm excited too! He's such a sweetheart._

**Teddy Bear 💕**

_yeah hes real cool_

Just as you're about to reply you get a message from someone else.

**[REDACTED]**

_tell ur bf to shut tf up_

_he literaly will not stop talking about u and ur date_

**You**

_Suffer._

"You Have A Boyfriend?"

You didn't mind Mal had read your messages, you were right next to him after all, you notice Scout perked up. (you both knew he secretly loved gossip ever since the two of you found his stash of Gossip Mags)

"Nah, he's just teasing, we'll be going on our first date on Saturday."

They both nod and Mal hums. 

"What About Your Other Date?"

Scout questions.

"Another Date? My My (Y/n) I Had No Idea You Were A Player."

He draws out sarcastically, you snort, almost choking on your water. 

"Ah you know me," you say equally as sarcastically, shrugging, you direct your attention to Scout again, "I actually don't know, lemme ask."

**You**

_Now that I've gotten over that horrible line, when would you like our date to be? I'm free everyday this week except Saturday and Wednesday :)_

You get an instant reply. Mal rolls his eye lights and scoffs.

"Someone's Desperate."

"Is it you?"

You respond without looking up, Scout laughs loudly and Mal starts yelling, glowing red from embaressment and anger, he tackles Scout when he laughs harder. You glace at their 'fight' before looking back to your messages. This happens too often for you to be concerned.

**💜Lilac💜**

_how's Friday then?_

You thought about it, Sugar had asked you first, but somehow Lilac's date was before his, you guess it was because the Zoo was closed on Friday's. It would also be convenient for you to sleep over. You would already be at the house and you could go on your date with Suagr 

**You**

_Sounds great! Mind if I stay the night too?_

**💜Lilac💜**

_trying to sleep with me already?_

**You**

_I would like to cuddle if you're comfortable with it. I sleep better with others._

When you didn't get a responce you assumed you had made him uncomfortable, as you we're typing out an apology you got another message

"The Guys Are Really All Up On You Huh?"

Mal quipped while giving Scout a noggie. Scout struggled against his hold, occationaly letting out 'MWEH's of distress. You snapped a few pictures and forward them to their brothers.

**[REDACTED]**

_oi wtf did u say 2 lilac_

**You**

_I asked him if we could cuddle after our date because that's the only way I can sleep. Should I apologize for being too forward? I was just about to before you messaged me._

**[REDACTED]**

_no just now all he can talk abt is u_

_hes sharing date ideas with sugar rn_

_its so gross they wont shut up_

**You**

_Awe that's so cute!_

**[REDACTED]**

_no its annoying wtf have u done_

**You**

_I've brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire._

**[REDACTED]**

_you're new empire?_

You're surprised when he uses 'you're' rather than 'ur' like he had been before, you guess he took Star Wars quotes seriously. Good thing you did too.

**You**

_Don't make me kill you._

**[REDACTED]**

_(Y/n), my allegiance is to the Republic, to Democracy!_

**You**

_If you are not with me, then you are my enemy._

**[REDACTED]**

_Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must._

**You**

_You will try._

**[REDACTED]**

_I changed my mind I love u now_

_lets have a star wars themed date_

**You**

_For real? Yes please._

**[REDACTED]**

_I have never been more serious in my life_

_when r u free_

oh this was happening for real, well, might as well book your whole weekend with dates right? When would something like this ever happen again?

**You**

_Is Sunday good? I'm sleeping over on Friday anyway, might as well just stay the whole weekend right?_

**[REDACTED]**

_sounds good_

_I hope u know im gonna put more effort into this than anything ive ever done b4_

**You**

_I'm really looking forward to it! 💕_

You set your phone down and stare at the floor for a few seconds. You just got a _third_ date in one week. Your whole weekend was reserved for skeletons.

"Guys I somehow just got a third date."

The two stop play fighting and pause in a comical position, looking to you with wide eyes.

"A _THIRD_ DATE?? YOU'VE GOT TO HAVE THOES GUYS WRAPPED AROUND YOUR FINGER OR SOMETHING RIGHT?

Mal speaks at full volume now, everyone should be up by now. Scout, seeing his opportunity to escape, pushes Mal away and sequels in joy.

"OH THAT'S WONDERFUL (Y/N)!! WITH WHO?"

"I haven't thought of a new name for him yet, but it's Killer."

Scout hops up to sit on the counter and Mal leans on his elbows.

"THE ONE WITH TAR EYES RIGHT?"

"Yeah, it's really hard to pick a name for him because he's got so much going on you know? It was easy with the others."

Scout suddenly gasps and claps his hands.

"WHAT IF MAL AND I CAME UP WITH NAMES FOR HIM AND YOU PICKED?"

You not your head and smile widely.

"That's a great idea Scout!"

"I DID NOT AGREE-"

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL US MORE ABOUT HIM SO WE GET A BETTER IDEA OF HIS PERSONALITY?"

Hmm what to say, you think back to your walk with Teddy.

"Well, he's really creative as far as I've heard. Teddy told me about his art projects, he mainly wood carves but he's also started up painting and pottery."

Scout nods, urging you to contuine, you think more on your interactions with the eyeless skeleton. 

"Teddy also said he's usually not too social, he read most of the time I was over up until dinner, he's really funny, almost everything he says makes me laugh it doesn't even have to be a joke he's just naturally hilarious."

"HE SOUNDS FUN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR DATE WITH HIM!"

You smile softly, you did too.

"AS FOR NAMES! I HAVE THREE SUGGESTIONS! FIRST, JESTER, BECAUSE OF HIS HUMOUR! CARVER, FOR HIS WOOD HOBBY, AND TOPAZ," 

He narrows his eyes and gives you a mischievous smile.

"BECAUSE RED TOPAZ ENHANCES LOVE LUCK."

You shook your head while laughing. While Scout had everyone else fooled, you and Mal knew what the little gremlin was really like. He appeared cute and innocent on the outside, yet he had done some things that would make Strech dust from shock. He was your ex after all, so you knew more than most.

"What about you Mal? Any thoughts?"

He huffed and rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms over his chest and leaving his back supported by the counter top.

"WHILE I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS I DO HAVE A FEW IDEAS. MY PICKS WOULD BE ASH, WHIST, AND ASHER."

"ASH AND ASHER ARE PRETTY MUCH THE SAME NAME! DON'T THEY HAVE MEANING?"

Mal closed his eyes and stuck up his nose.

"YOU ASKES FOR MY INPUT AND THAT'S WHAT I GAVE. YOU WILL GET NOTHING OUT OF ME."

You bring your hand over your mouth and furrowed your brow, this was hard. You wrote off Topaz and Whist, while they were great names, you felt like they didn't entirely fit him. That left Jester, Carver, Ash, and Asher. 

Scout was right, Ash and Asher were pretty similar, you ultimately preferred Ash over Asher. You also reluctantly removed Carver from the list. You hoped you'd get to use these names in the future somehow.

"Those were all really good... I'm torn between Jester and Ash..."

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK COAL EYES WHICH HE PREFERS?"

Mal began to file his gloves, you and Scout had stopped questioning it after he scratched the shit out of a woman who couldn't keep her hands to herself. Sharp claws require sharp gloves you guessed.

"Oh that's a good idea!"

**You**

_Hey I finally came up with some names for you! I'm stuck between Jester and Ash, which do you prefer?_

**[REDACTED]**

_u can stop countn now_

_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_i like jester_

**You**

_Sweet! You have been updated from [REDACTED] to Professional Fool_ **™**

**Professional Fool™**

_nvm start countn again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the winner is Jester! I'm very happy with the end result even if I was rooting for Carver ajabsb
> 
> Majority of you voted for a one-shot book so I made one! I don't think I can put a link in the notes so just tap my profile and it should be there lmao.
> 
> It won't be updated as often as this one but I'm sure y'all get it aksnsn
> 
> Who's date are y'all most excited for?


	7. Legos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Stretch bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Insta @crying_breakfast_friends_ 👀👀 I post art

"Nope, nope, no, nah."

Ink tossed papers aside as he shuffled through the endless stack. He scratched his skull as he continued shuffling. Dream stood on the side lines, anxiously chewing his gloved thumb. His head was buzzing with hope and paranoia. 

"Oh! Here they are!"

Ink lifted a large folder up, Dream was quick to snatch it from his hands and began to read frantically. He had to be here somewhere right? It was a large folder but he could do it! He had the time.

"Uh, hope you don't mind me asking, but why exactly do you need the Machine Malfunction timelines?"

Dream heavily sighs and rubs a gloved hand over his head with a slight frown.

"It's Nightmare. He's in one of these, I know it."

Ink shook his head and clicked his tounge.

"Why the sudden interest in finding him? He's been of the grid for half a year now."

"Becasue he's diffrent now! Something's changed."

Dream snaps, he grips the folder tightly and scans the pages thoroughly. He had to find him. Suddenly the time he had didn't feel like enough. What if he was too late and he was gone? He begins to shake in frustration.

"Is there anyway to narrow this down?"

Ink hums, bringing his hand to his chin in thought. His eyelights brighten and he brings his hands to his hips.

"There is actually! Do you happen to know any other characters this timeline has?"

Dream shuddered when Ink said "character." it never failed to disturb him. Did he not see the ones he protected as people? As living breathing things that felt just as much as them? He pushed thoes thoughts aside and nodded frantically.

"Yes! Uhm, (Y/n) (L/n) I believe. Adult Trans Male. Main SOUL trait is Perseverance!"

Everytime he dream hopped he would gain basic information on the person he was visiting. It used to annoy him, why did he need to know this person's age, weight, and height when he was just visiting? But at this moment he was grateful for the normally useless info dump.

Ink nodded his head and took the folder back. The moment it was in his hands it shrunk. More than half of the folder's original content had vanished. Ink skimmed the pages.

"Got anything more on him?"

_____

Stretch tiredly emerged from his room, it was 11. Meaning he only had another hour before he had to return to work on the Machine. He rubbed his face and sighed. Ever since Classic Sans had met Tina he, Rus, Red, and you had to pick up the slack. You only helped one day out of the week. So he was stuck with Rus and Red.

While he didn't mind them, they could get pretty aggravating after 5 hours of non stop work. He much preferred when you were there, you were self sufficient and helped keep the other two in line, like Sans had done before he fucked off who knows where. It alleviated most of the stress and thoes days always went faster, all of the goals of the day had been reached yesterday, and it had only been from 6 to 10.

Unfortunately, you only helped on Wednesdays, as per the deal, so he was stuck with the two everyday until the weekend. He shuffled his way to the kitchen, too tired to even teleport like he usually did. When he stepped into the kitchen he saw Scout, Mal, and you gathered in a circle, giggling at somthing on your phone.

"what're we laughing at?"

You and Scout looked up at him, Mal ignored him as he continued to scroll through your phone. He nodded at you and you returned it.

"JUST LAUGHING AT (Y/N) NEW FRIENDS."

Scout said before returning his attention to your phone. He hummed in acknowledgement and searched the cabinets for his daily honey bottle. He needed to stock up again soon.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO BE DOING ON YOUR DATES? I HOPE THEY AREN'T TOO STRENUOUS, YOU DO HAVE THREE BACK TO BACK AFTER ALL!"

Stretch paused his search after hearing that. Three dates? Man he wish he had your game. Then again it wasn't like he had time for dating anymore, he continued his honey search.

"Well, Sugar asked me first but Lilac's ended up being sooner. He's taking me star gazing. You should have seen the sky over there, it was absolutly breath taking!"

He let out a sigh of relief as his hand landed on his last bottle, hiding away in the very back. He really did need to restock. He took a quick swig before taking down a bowl as well. Might as well eat some breakfast...

"Sugar is planning on taking me to the zoo, he seemed really excited to go. I can't wait to see his cute little face when he starts fawning over the animals!"

Man the zoo sounded nice, he hadn't been since his first month in this universe, the Machine was top priority. He hardly had anytime for sleep, let alone a last minute trip to steal see a few penguins. He dumped a good amount of honey over his pre-made oatmeal. Mmm peach flavor.

"And y'all know about Jester's plan."

Mal let out an 'ick' and stuck his glowing tounge out in disgust. 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK A STAR WARS THEMED DATE IS A CUTE IDEA."

Stretch's eyes widened and he choked on his honey drenched oats. 

"Woah! Are you okay man?"

Stretch held a hand up as he coughed. Fucking oats, this would be the last time they betrayed him. He glared at the bowl sitting innocently on the counter. This had happened one too many times. When he managed to clear his throat he finally spoke.

"Y-Yeah I'm good now. I never knew you liked Star Wars."

You're eyes seem to light up at the mention of the franchise name, Mal groans and lifts himself off the counter.

"HE'S ABOUT TO NERD OUT, LET ME KNOW WHEN HE'S DONE."

Scout smiled giddily at the idea of you two bonding and imediently attempted to fan the flames. He had tried so hard to get you two past acquaintances when you were dating. Somehow, he had forgotten your shared obsession over the sci-fi series.

"OH YEAH! PAPY, DON'T YOU HAVE A LEGO MELLENIALL FALCON IN YOUR ROOM?"

"It's the Millennium Falcon."

You both say in perfect sync. Scout looked between the two of you in glee. It was happening! The friendship of his dreams!

"but, uh, yeah, i do. along with the death star and a star destroyer."

You're at his full attention now. He really wasn't expecting this today. But he was always willing to talk about Star Wars.

"No way! Really? Can I see them?"

"sure, lemme finish these off real quick-"

He snapped his fingers and teleported the evil grain to the void. 

"'ight let's go."

_____

"This is so fucking cool."

You were now in Stretch's room admiring his Lego collection. It was amazing. Each creation was in it's own special glass box. Securily protected from any destructive outside forces.

"thanks, i've also got a tie fighter I haven't started on yet."

You looked over at Stretch with wide eyes. You were slightly envious of the skeletons riches at times. You wished you had a steady enough income to afford things like this.

"How long does it normally take you to finish these?"

Stretch rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

"uhh 'bout a week maybe? two if i've got other things."

You sputter in shock and shake your head quickly.

"A week!? Stretch that's incredible!"

He blushed lightly at the praise and laughed.

"nyeh heh heh, thanks, the only reason i haven't done the tie fighter yet is because of then Machine."

You tilt your head in confusion. That didn't sound right.

"What do you mean? We always finish around 10, that should leave plenty of time to do other things in the day, no?"

Stretch let out a tired sigh and rubbed at his face. It was only now that you noticed how exhausted Stretch looked. He had alway looked tired, with his permanent bags and all. But now you saw he was on his last leg.

"yeah, we finish at 10 when you're there. everything pretty much falls apart when you leave."

That was... A shock. Everything always ran smoothly when you worked, and you never had any need to assume it wasn't always this way when you were gone. Just how bad was it?

"How? If you don't mind me asking."

He let out a huff of air and looked to the ceiling, recalling the past few months events.

"well, classic is almost never there anymore, leaving only the three of us to work, and we both know how rus and red are unsupervised. i don't get a whole lot of sleep either so then i start slacking too. then we gotta work for even longer. it's just... a lot to deal with."

You frowned as he explained. Sans wasn't helping? Even though it was entirely his fault they were here in the first place? It made you're blood boil to even think of the original skeleton. Just who did he think he was? You calmed yourself and came to a quick conclusion.

"Alright. Guess that means I'm coming in more then!"

You gave him a smile and Stretch shook his head.

"you don't have to do that (Y/n). it's not that bad, really, and the deal was wednesdays only."

"Yeah well I'm helping more whether you like it or not."

Stretch smiled at your forward attituded and chuckled.

"nyeh heh heh, whatever you say, friend."

He was grateful, you could tell. He seemed to lighten up at the prospect of help on more than one day. His shoulders relaxed and his posture was no longer rigid. You smiled and brought your hands together

"Now, about that tie fighter..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jester, Sugar, and Lilac discussing how to win you over: "YES OF COURSE IT'LL BE SO ROMANTIC!"   
> "Dude he'll fall for us instantly."  
> "No doubt about it."
> 
> Teddy and Pitch, sipping tea: "how cute, I'm glad they're bonding"  
> "Mmm..."


	8. Cat-Boy Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Shenanigans and a serious talk with Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent all day on my paint by number and I'm only on 4-
> 
> I almost forgot to upload this! I'm gonna change the upload schedual to just Wendsay, that way i can get a bunch of chapters lined up!

"Here he is, (Y/n) (L/n)."

Ink and Dream watched as he and Stretch worked on the Lego Tie Fighter, he was almost mesmerised by the way the two of you worked methodically in sync. Until he remembered the task at hand. He listened in to your convertation.

"... then Jester asked me out."

He was only able to catch the tail end of your retelling, but listened on in hopes you would mention his brother. He spent the next 30 or so minutes listening to the two of you talk about your dates. All with unfamiliar names like Jester, Lilac, and Sugar. Dream asked Ink if he had heard of these guys before.

"Thoes aren't any nicknames I've heard. Maybe they aren't skeletons?"

Dream sighed, he hadn't given up hope yet, but it was beginning to feel pointless. That is until Stretch said something that made him perk up.

"three out of five dates, now you just need to ask teddy and pitch out and you'll have the whole set."

Pitch. His eyes widened and he smiled in joy. Pitch was the name you had given Nightmare in your dream! His smile shrunk slightly. Did that mean you were working with him? Surely if you weren't you wouldn't have embraced him with such familiarity. This might be a problem.

"Ink, get Blue, we might have to pay (Y/n) a visit."

Ink shot up from his sketch book and smiled. He clapped his hands together and grabbed his giant brush.

"Ooo i love it when you get all cryptic!"

____

"aw rats."

Stretch's phone buzzed while blaring a rather annoying alarm. He put the piece he was working with down and silenced it.

"looks like i gotta get back to work."

You frown slightly and sigh as you stand up with Stretch. You enjoyed hanging out with the lazy skeleton, he was like Edge but with less flair. You're not sure why you hadn't been friends before.

"Alright then, make sure to tell the guys my new work schedual, and don't overdue it, okay?"

You give him a small hard candy. He looks at you curiously but pops it in his mouth regardless. His eyes widen slightly.

"...were you just keeping these to yourself on purpose?"

You answer by pulling out a large bag and placing it in his hand.

"I've been saving these babies for a rainy day. I think you'll need them."

"where the fuck were you hiding them??"

You let out a snort at his baffled look and pull out your phone, shaking it with an app open, The Box. He shook his head and popped another honey monster candy in his mouth.

"how'd you even get that? that's for monster phones."

You snatch a handfull of the candies and put them into your new inventory.

"I got a new phone yesterday, that's why I went out the first time. I almost forgot about it because of all the crazy stuff that happened after."

The Box was an app that was exclusive to monster phones, this app was an inventory made of magic. It worked by connecting you're magic to the phone, which did most of the work for you. This prevented anyone other than you from being able to open it. It was really neat!

"cool. i really gotta go now though, so see you later."

He waved and disappeared. You look to the incomplete Tie Fighter and sigh.

"Soon."

___

You spent the next few hours training. Not for anything really, it was just to keep you sharp. Of course it was boring to train on your own. So you invited Scout and Mal to make it interesting.

Scout had somehow managed to make it into a game. Not that you were complaining. You would spar one on one and whoever lost would have to do whatever the winner wished. It was really fun considering you had won most of them. Like this one.

"DO I HAVE TO?"

Scout whined from inside the bathroom.

"IT'S APART OF THE GAME SCOUT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAVING FUN?"

Mal teased with a shit eating grin. You knew he was going to enjoy this too much.

"YEAH. WHEN YOU WERE LOSING."

He pouted, you imagine him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Scout, we don't have all day!"

You call as you bring up your phone to record.

"UGH! FINE."

The door creeks open and Scout steps out reluctantly... While wearing a cat maid outfit.

"NYAH~"

He winks and sticks up his hands curling them like paws. You're all silent until Mal breaks out into loud and obnoxious laughter, you only giggle, trying to spare Scout his dignity.

"OH LAUGH IT UP!

He places his hands on his hips and puffs his cheeks out.

"Come on Scout, it's not like this is the first time you've worn it."

You smirk and his face explodes with blue, causing Mal to laugh even harder somehow. Scout stomps his foot and points to Mal.

"MAL, FACE ME! IF YOU LOSE YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT!"

Mal wipes a tear from his eye and calms his laughter.

"AS IF!"

Scout crosses his arms over his chest and smiles confidently.

"WHAT? AFRAID YOU'LL LOSE?"

This get's Mal's attention, he scoffs and brings his head up proudly.

"WHAT!? OF COURSE NOT! I AM FAR TOO MAGNIFICENT TO LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU! LET'S GO!"

The skeletons rush outside and stand in front of eachother, waiting for your command. Scout is still wearing the cat maid outfit. You stand in the middle of them, it's tense for a few moments as the two glare at one another.

"Hajime!"

The fight begins and the two are quick to trade blows. You watch intently, studying their movements. Scout is quick with his attacks, often hitting many times before backing off to dodge. While Mal comes down hard attempting to land critical blows.

Scout proves to have more stamina as Mal quickly begins to tire out from the hard attacks. Soon, Scout is able to grab Mal's wrist,

"OH FUCK."

Scout let's out a triumphant 'MYEH HEH HEH' as he flips Mal over his shoulder and onto the ground. You both hover over the fallen skeleton as he groans from the impact. You smile and lift him over your shoulder.

"You're turn Mal~"

He attempts to wiggle out of your hold, knowing his incoming fate.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

____

After chasing Mal down and getting a few _wonderful_ photos, the two cat skeletons left for their rooms, leaving you to lounge on the couch watching Kitchen Nightmares.

"OH (Y/N)! YOU'RE HOME! WHEN DID YOU GET BACK? I WAS QUITE WORRIED!"

You look up from the television and see Papyrus holding several bags of groceries. You're quick to help him out, taking a few from his arms.

"Hey Paps! I got home last night, I got a little held up."

You briefly wondered where he had been all day. You hadn't seen him in the kitchen like you usually did, and there was no way he spent all day at the store, right?

He nodded excitedly as you both began to put the food away.

"OH YES! SCOUT TOLD ME EVERYTHING! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! IT'S NOT EVERYDAY YOU CATCH THE ATTENTION OF THREE SUITORS!"

You choose to ignore it and begin putting several honey bears into the cabinet full of other condiments. 

"Hehe, yeah, oh! By the way, I wanted to thank you for having my back, against your own brother at that."

Papyrus pauses and he looks to the floor for several minutes, a contemplative look on his face. Worried, you place a hand on his arm.

"Hey. You okay?"

He gently takes your hands into his and looks around, as if he doesn't want anyone do hear what he's about to say.

"I'm Fine, (Y/n), Sans Is Somthing I Wish To Discuss With You..."

His voice is low and serious. You don't want to interrupt him so you nod your head and urge him to continue.

"He's Never Home Anymore, And When He Is, He Acts Weird. I Don't Even Recall The Last Time He Tucked Me In."

He pauses and you squeeze his hands in reassurance. You could see he was worried for his brother, for what he has said and down and what he could possibly do. He just looked so... Sad.

"There Is Something _Wrong_ With Him. He Is _Not_ Sans Anymore. And I Believe Tina Has Something To Do With It."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n): it's not like that's the first time you've worn it.  
> *flashbacks to chrismas day 2 years ago*  
> Scout: I WAS DRUNK AND IT WAS A GIFT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Quotev!


End file.
